1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated chip component comprising alternately laminated conductive patterns, and insulating sheets, the conductive patterns between the insulating sheets being connected by conductors in through-holes, and a method for manufacturing the laminated chip component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductance element such as that shown in FIG. 7 is a conventional laminated chip component of this type. The inductance element of FIG. 7 comprises conductive patterns 73a, 73b, 73c and 73d which are printed on the top faces of insulating sheets 71a, 71b, 71c and 71d. The insulating sheets 71a, 71b, 71c and 71d are laminated sequentially and covered with protective insulating sheet 71e. As shown in FIG. 8, the upper layer and lower layer conductive patterns 73a, 73b, 73c and 73d are connected together by conductors 74 which are provided in through-holes 72. These conductive patterns form a spiral coil pattern. The conductive patterns 73a and 73d are extracted at the end faces of the laminated body, and connect to terminals which are provided at the end faces of the laminated body.
Another conventional laminated chip component comprises a circuit formed by laminating together passive elements such as coils, capacitors, and the like. FIGS. 9 and 10 show a filter which is formed by laminating two coils and capacitors. An insulating sheet 91a having a conductive pattern for capacitor 95a printed thereon is laminated with an insulating sheet 91b having conductive patterns for capacitor 95b and 95c printed thereon, thereby forming two capacitors. Insulating sheets 91c, 91d and 91e having two conductive patterns for half-turn coil printed thereon and a protective insulating sheet 91f are laminated sequentially on the laminated body which contains the capacitors. The conductive patterns for coil 93a, 93b and 93c are connected by a conductor 94 provided in a through-hole 92. The conductive patterns for coil 93d, 93e and 93f are connected by a conductor 94 provided in a through-hole 92. The conductive patterns for coil form two coils inside the laminated body.
The conductive pattern for coil 93a and the conductive pattern for capacitor 95b are connected by a conductor 94 provided in a through-hole 92. The conductive pattern for coil 93d and the conductive pattern for capacitor 95c are connected by a conductor provided in a through-hole 92.
The conductive pattern for coil 93c and the conductive pattern for coil 93f are extracted at two sides of the laminated body, and connect to terminals. The conductive pattern for capacitor 95a is extracted at the sides where the conductive patterns for coil are not extracted, and connects to terminals.
In conventional laminated chip components such as that shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the firing shrinkage rate of the conductive patterns is greater than the firing shrinkage rate of the insulating sheets. Consequently, the connection in the through-holes is sometimes broken, as shown by numeral 80 in FIG. 8.
In conventional laminated chip components such as that shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, different materials are generally used for the conductive patterns for coil and the conductive patterns for capacitor. As a result, the two types of conductive patterns have different firing shrinkage rates and different reactivity. Consequently, in conventional laminated chip components such as that shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, not only is the firing shrinkage rate of the conductive patterns greater than the firing shrinkage rate of the insulating sheets, but in addition, the two types of conductive patterns have different firing shrinkage rates and different reactivity. As a consequence, the connection in the through-holes in liable to break, especially between a coil and a capacitor as shown by numeral 100 in FIG. 10.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laminated chip component in which broken connections in through-holes of insulating sheets can be prevented.
In order to achieve the abovementioned object, this invention is featured by a laminated chip component including: alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets; through-holes which are provided in the insulating sheets; auxiliary conductive patterns which are provided on the top faces of positions which facing the through-holes provided in adjacent insulating sheets of the conductive patterns; and conductors which are provided in the through-holes, and connect upper layer conductive patterns to the auxiliary conductive pattern on lower layer conductive patterns.
This invention is also featured by a laminated chip component including: alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets; through-holes which are provided in the insulating sheets; conductor sections which are provided in the insulating sheets at positions facing the through-holes provided in adjacent insulating sheets; and conductors which are provided in the conductor sections and the through-holes and connect upper layer conductive patterns to lower layer conduction patterns.
This invention is further featured by a laminated chip component including: alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets; through-holes which are provided in the insulating sheets; said conductive pattern comprising a first conductive pattern and a second conductive pattern of different materials; auxiliary conductive pattern of the same material as said second conductive pattern, provided on the top faces at the connection section which connect to said second conductive pattern of said first conductive pattern; and a conductor of the same material as said second conductive pattern, provided in a through-hole which runs between said first conductive pattern and said second conductive pattern.
This invention is still further featured by a laminated chip component including: alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets; through-holes which are provided in the insulating sheets; said conductive pattern comprising a first conductive pattern and a second conductive pattern of different materials; the insulating sheet on which said first conductive pattern is provided comprising a conductor section for providing a conductor of the same material as said second a conductive pattern, the conductor section being provided at position which corresponding to the connection between said first and second conductive patterns in said insulating sheet; and conductors comprising the same material as said second conductive pattern, the conductors being provided in a through-hole which runs between said first conductive pattern and said second conductive pattern.
This invention is still further featured by a method for manufacturing a laminated chip component comprising alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets, through-holes which are provided in said insulating sheets, the method comprising the steps of: printing conductive patterns on said insulating sheets; printing auxiliary conductive patterns on the top faces of said conductive patterns at positions facing said through-holes of adjacent insulating sheets; and connecting an upper layer conductive pattern to said auxiliary conductive pattern on a lower layer conductive pattern by means of conductors which are provided in the through-holes in said insulating sheets.
This invention is still further featured by a method for manufacturing a laminated chip component comprising alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets, through-holes which are provided in said insulating sheets, the method comprising the steps of: printing a first conductive pattern on an insulating sheet; printing an auxiliary conductive pattern comprising the same material as the second conductive pattern on the top face at the connection section which connects to said second conductive pattern of said first conductive pattern; and connecting the auxiliary conductive pattern on the first conductive pattern to the second conductive pattern by means of a conductor comprising the same material as the second conductive pattern, the conductor being provided in a through-hole in the laminated insulating sheets.
This invention is still further featured by a method for manufacturing a laminated chip component comprising alternately laminated conductive patterns and insulating sheets, through-holes which are provided in said insulating sheets, the method comprising the steps of: providing conductor sections in the insulating sheets at positions facing the through-hole in adjacent insulating sheets; printing conductive patterns on said insulating sheets and providing conductors in said conductor sections; and connecting said upper layer conductive pattern to said auxiliary conductive pattern on said bottom layer conductive pattern by means of conductors which are provided in the through-holes of said insulating sheets.